Archived recordings (unknown releases)
= Comic operas = Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) * Bastien und Bastienne (1987) Philips (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1981) EMI Digital (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1984) Philips (D) * Don Giovanni (1990) Philips (I) * Così fan tutte (1989) Philips (I) * Così fan tutte (1996) Auvidis Astrée (I) * La finta semplice (1991) Philips (I) * Le nozze di Figaro (1993) Archiv Produktion (I) = Operas = Agostino Steffani (1654-1728) * Niobe, Regina Di Tebe (2013) Dynamic (I) Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) * La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) Antônio Carlos Gomes (1836-1896) * Maria Tudor (1978) Master Class (I) - Very rare recording * Salvator Rosa (1977) Master Class (I) - Very rare recording * Salvator Rosa (?) Regis (I) Daniel François Esprit Auber (1782-1871) * La Muette de Portici (1987) EMI Classics (F) Domenico Cimarosa (1749-1801) * Gli Orazi ed i Curiazi (1952) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) Engelbert Humperdinck (1854-1921) * Hänsel und Gretel (1978) Sony Classical (D) Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari (1876-1948) * I quatro rusteghi (1969) Gala (I) Franco Alfano (1875-1954) * Cyrano de Bergerac (1975) Gala (F) Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848) * Anna Bolena (2000) Dynamic (I) * Lucia di Lammermoor (1960) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) * Zoraida di Granata (Original 1822 version) (1999) Opera Rara (I) Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) * Madama Butterfly (1958) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) * Tosca (1929) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) * Tosca (1973) RCA Red Seal (I) Gian Carlo Menotti (1911-2007) * La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Recigno (I) Gioachino Rossini (1792-1868) * Il barbiere di Siviglia (1958) Conductor: Alceo Galliera (I) * La Cenerentola (1993) Decca (I) Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) * Aida (1928) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) * Ernani (2005) Dynamic (I) * La forza del destino (2006) Dynamic (I) * Luisa Miller (2006) Dynamic (I) * Oberto, Conte di San Bonifacio (1999) Fonè (I) * Rigoletto (1928) Conductor: Carlo Sabajno (I) * Un giorno di regno, ossia il finto Stanislao (1974) Gala (I) Ildebrando Pizzetti (1880-1968) * La figlia di Jorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) Italo Montemezzi (1875-1952) * L'Amore dei Tre Re (1977) RCA Red Seal (I) Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) * Les Contes d'Hoffmann (1988) EMI Classics (F) Niccolò Piccinni (1728-1800) * L'Americano (1996) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * La pescatrice (1988) Bongiovanni (I) * Le finte gemelle (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Pietro Mascagni (1863-1945) * Iris (1956) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) * Pique Dame (1974) Philips ® * Pique Dame (1992) Philips/Kirov ® Riccardo Zandonai (1883-1944) * Giulietta e Romeo (1955) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) (1h 56m 45s) - W? * Il Bacio (1954) Conductor: Francesco Molinari Pradelli (I) Richard Strauss (1864-1949) * Feuersnot (1965) Gala (D) Richard Wagner (1813-1883) * Siegfried (1991) EMI Classics (D) Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) * Aleko (?) Deutsche Grammophon ® * Francesca da Rimini (?) Deutsche Grammophon ® * The Miserly Knight (?) Deutsche Grammophon ® Umberto Giordano (1867-1948) * Il re (1999) Dynamic (I) * Mese mariano (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) * Idomeneo, Rè di Creta (1991) Philips (I) * La clemenza di Tito (1992) L'Oiseau-Lyre (I) * Lucio Silla (1990) Teldec (I) = Operettas = Franz Lehár (1870-1948) * Der Graf von Luxembourg (1969) EMI Classics (D) Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) * La Périchole (1969) Gala (F) Johann Strauss II (1825-1899) * Eine Nacht in Venedig (1954) Conductor: Otto Ackermann (D) * Wiener Blut (1954) Conductor: Otto Ackermann (D) Ralph Benatzky (1884-1957) * Im weissen Rössl (1979) EMI Classics (D) = Oratorios = = Zarzuelas = Amadeo Vives (1876-1932) * Maruxa (2009) Novoson (ES) Emilio Arrieta (1823-1894) * Marina (Version 1855) (2009) Novoson (ES) = About the recording = * 1st recording * Donated recordings (thank you very much) * New releases of record labels (by date or month) * Very rare recording Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives